Continua
by RinoaDG
Summary: Connor ha ganado la batalla y ahora cuida de su gente, que pasara cuando dos mujeres se crucen en su camino y le hagan querer no sentirse solo OCxConnorXAloomse (Independiente)
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

El puerto de Boston estaba tan concurrido como siempre, miles de marineros, navegantes e incluso comerciantes se encontraban en el lugar haciendo trueques o intercambios, comprando y vendiendo mercancía, incluso negocios de gran magnitud, todo aquel ir y venir de dinero podría llamar la atención de cualquiera salvo la de la chica que recién había llegado al puerto, estaba en ese lugar por una misión y solo una… no se detendría hasta lograr su objetivo, hasta cumplir con su venganza…

La joven era de cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes y piel blanca un tanto bronceada, tal vez por su tiempo bajo el sol del mar, su paso seguro pronto se volvió trote hasta que finalmente se dio por correr, estaba ansiosa por cumplir sus planes, tanto que ahora corría a toda prisa para llegar a la taberna en la que se le había dicho obtendría pistas para encontrar su objetivo, estaba tan metida en su pensamiento que no noto al hombre de blanco parado frente a ella, le golpeo levemente al tiempo que había tratado de esquivarle mientras continuaba con su camino, aquel hombre se giro para verle, lo mismo que ella, la mira de ambos se cruzó y aunque los castaños ojos de aquel hombre de piel morena por alguna extraña razón habían llamado su atención, no detuvo su paso.

Connor había llegado al puerto de Boston luego de su choque con aquella chica buscando a un antiguo amigo suyo, luego de la salida de los ingleses del país y de que su propio pueblo creciera un poco más, había conocido a más gente, gente que buscaba su ayuda como el Sr. Tomas Winters un comerciante recién llegado de Nueva York con noticias interesantes para el joven asesino.

- Connor es un gusto verte de nuevo

- igualmente Sr. Winters

- lamento que sea bajo estas circunstancias, temo que debo darte noticias inquietantes, aunque no se si sean del todo malas… Richard McFullior, esta en la ciudad y debo decir que mis sospechas eran ciertas… es parte de los templarios y esta aquí específicamente por una cosa… oro, se dice que hay grandes fuentes de oro por aquí y esa cantidad de riqueza de verdad que les ayudaría a continuar… con lo que sea que están buscando…

- entonces tendremos que detenerlos, lo encontraré y… veré que es lo que esta tramando y como pararlo…

- confiamos en ti hijo…- sin nada más que decir el joven nativo salio de aquella casa

El pequeño fuerte daba la impresión de ser una fuerte piedra sobre la costa, según su fuente en la taberna en aquel lugar encontraría a su objetivo… el Sr. Richard McFullior… ese maldito desgraciado pagaría con su vida por lo que había hecho, no descansaría hasta verlo muerto, era lo menos que se merecía, tal vez no debía de hacerlo, no era del todo correcto, pero las manos de ese hombre también estaban manchadas de sangre y era su turno de sufrir.

Se escabullo despacio por entre las sombras del lugar, no había muchos guardias y los que estaban parecían estar empacando cosas, instrumentos para la excavación así como algunos explosivos, le pareció sospechoso, sin embargo no estaba ahí por ello, corrió hasta que quedo detrás de una de esas cajas, estaba por dar su siguiente salto hacía la puerta cuando repentinamente le pareció ver algo blanco saltando de un lado del edificio al otro, seguramente su mente le estaba jugando bromas y vaya que era un mal momento, no dio más importancia al asunto y de manera rápida se introdujo en el lugar

El hombre con un saco rojo disfrutaba de su bebida mientras miraba la chimenea dando la espalda a la puerta, comenzaba a hacer frío, el invierno ya no estaba tan lejos, no escucho cuando aquel hábil hombre atairado en blanco entro al lugar, se giro para mirarle cuando ya este se encontraba amenazante a su espalda

- llegas tarde asesino, él sabía que venías y se marcho antes de que llegaras

- ¿qué es lo que quiere aquí?, ¿qué esta buscando? - pregunto Connor con dura voz mientras sostenía al hombre por sus ropas luego de tirarle sobre la mesa

- sólo se que quiere el oro, ignoro para que lo usara pero eso es todo lo que quiere lo juro

- ¿a dónde se marcho? – grito Connor al tiempo que lo hacía chocar contra la mesa nuevamente rompiendo los platos que había en ella, los ojos del asesino sembraron miedo en el hombre y no pudiendo evitarlo respondió

- ¡al norte!- contesto muerto de miedo - llegara a un pequeño pueblo llamado Cold River… eso es todo lo que se lo ¡juro!- el moreno no dijo nada, soltó su agarre en el y medito, no entendía del todo lo que MacFullor intentaría con ello, no se percato que detrás de una de las cortinas en el lugar estaba aquella joven peli castaña que lo había escuchado todo, aquel idiota no se le escaparía, lo atraparía antes que aquel hombre vestido en blanco pues esa presa era suya, salió a toda prisa de la sala, estaba por irse del fuerte cuando notó a su lado derecho la habitación de la pólvora, tal vez no había encontrado a ese estupido, pero al menos destruiría su base, sin más preámbulo se acerco hasta el cuarto y le prendió fuego, hecho a correr a toda velocidad para salir del lugar pero en su camino choco con Connor que también escapaba y que se había detenido sorprendido por las explosiones ocasionadas por ella.

- ¿pero que has hecho?, debemos salir de aquí ahora- dijo el moreno tomando la mano de la chica para jalar de ella, sin poder evitarlo la joven le siguió hasta que este se lanzó por la borda del fuerte hacía el mar, el grito de la joven se escucho en el horizonte mientras caía al mar

- ¿pero que estas loco?, ¿por qué te lanzaste por la borda? - pregunto la dama al salir a flote del agua

- yo debería decir lo mismo, ¿quién eres?, ¿por qué hiciste explotar todo el lugar?... – dijo al tiempo que le miraba molesto pero ella no contesto, simplemente desvió la mirada con ira comenzando a alejarse un poco de él, como fuera la marea estaba subiendo y sería más difícil el poder mantenerse a flote- salgamos de aquí, una vez en tierra podremos hablar

Cuando finalmente salieron del mar trataron de recuperar el aliento, sin embargo la chica decidió que lo mejor era escapar de ahí, de un momento a otro salio disparada buscando tener distancia entre el nativo y ella, pero simplemente no lo logro pues el joven asesino termino cayendo encima suyo deteniendo su paso

- ¿quién eres?, ¿qué hacías en el fuerte? – pregunto Connor levantándose un poco de sobre ella para no aplastarle, la chica le miro llena de desconfianza, sin embargo algo en esos castaños ojos, algo en ellos le hacía perderse en el tiempo, mirarlos era como mirar el sol al atardecer, completamente hipnotizante, salió del transe y se movió un poco notando que seguía atrapada, sin otra opción comenzó a hablar

- mi nombre es Le Ann y por lo que veo… o por lo menos por lo que escuche estamos… buscando lo mismo, buscamos al mismo hombre

- ¿hombre?

- McFullor…

- ¿por qué? - termino el dejando que ya se moviera un poco

- No es de tu inconvencia, pero ya que buscamos lo mismo puedo ayudarte a encontrarlo, se como llegar a ese pueblo y se como encontrarlo

- ¿por qué quieres encontrarlo?- insistió el asesino

- Tengo una deuda con él de acuerdo

- Una venganza con el más bien

- ¿y que con eso?, te aseguro que nadie llorara su muerte – de alguna forma Connor se vio un tanto reflejado en ella, a él le había pasado lo mismo, su motivo en algún tiempo para todo aquello había sido su venganza en contra de aquellos que habían atacado su aldea y habían dado muerte a su madre… por esa única ocasión dejaría que la chica le siguiera, pero sería él quien le siguiera de cerca. Se levantó de ella y le ofreció su mano para pararse lo que esta no muy convencida acepto, el joven asesino le dijo que continuarían juntos hacía el pueblo y encontrarían juntos a aquel hombre, pero el destino del mismo estaba por verse.

La chica noto entonces un poco de sangre en su pierna, pero fue Connor quien noto la pequeña herida

- debo llevarte a mi pueblo primero, ahí hay un buen doctor

- no es nada te lo aseguro

- continuara sangrando y si llega a infectarse se volverá un problema, te aseguro que nuestro objetivo no ser ira tan pronto, anda- sin poder seguir argumentando al respecto la chica comenzó a seguirle, caminaron por el bosque y pronto la lluvia les atrapó, el lodo y el pasto mojado hacían un poco más difícil el andar de la chica que ya no podía soportar tanto el dolor, Connor se dio cuenta de ello y se la acerco, sin decirle nada jalo de ella y la coloco sobre su espalda para cargarla, ante el sufrimiento la chica no pudo negarse y simplemente se dejo llevar por el calor de la espalda del hombre perdiéndose en el sueño.

Llego hasta la vieja mansión y a toda prisa recostó a la chica en una de las camas, salió de la casa y se dirigió hasta la morada del doctor para llevarle con ella, este cerro la herida y le cubrió con vendajes asegurándole al moreno que ahora se encontraba bien la chica

- esto es raro en ti Connor, por lo general tienes tus reservas para ayudar a alguien, amenos que estés seguro de que es una buena persona

- no creo… que sea una … una amenaza eso todo… además acordamos trabajar juntos

- solo… ten cuidado Connor- el doctor se marcho sin una sola palabra más dejando a un pensativo chico, la verdad es que no sabía bien el porque le había ayudado, después de todo desde el principio la chica había demostrado ser hostil… pero algo en ella… algo llamaba su atención… sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando escucho que la joven se despertaba

- ¿qué paso?

- ¿cómo te sientes?

- Mejor y lista para el trabajo - dijo la joven sentándose un poco sobre la cama

- este hombre debió realmente haberte hecho mucho daño para que le odies a ese grado

- tenemos trabajo que cumplir recuerdas, será mejor movernos asesino… - dijo Le Ann sin pensarlo, en realidad no se había fijado en lo que había dicho

- ¿qué dijiste?... me … me llamaste asesino- dijo asombrado y curioso Connor acercándose a la cama donde reposaba la chica

- si bueno… tu querías matar al hombre del saco rojo ¿no?, eres un asesino… y…

- no, la forma en la que lo dijiste revela más de lo que crees, dime la verdad… ¡ahora!- dijo el joven demostrando que estaba molesto, Le Ann ya no podía seguir ocultándolo, no podía seguir mintiendo

- de acuerdo…- dijo levantándose un poco más esquivando la mirada del hombre frente a ella- no te mentí sobre mi nombre, soy Le Ann y se que eres un asesino… porque yo diciendo de los templarios

- ¿qué?

- Mi gran antepasada fue Eveline Guerra, mejor conocida como "el corsario", durante mucho tiempo estuvo al servicio de los templarios, pero luego de ver algunas verdades terribles para ella les dejo, formo su propio grupo de piratas y con ellos una familia, mi familia, que estuvo a cargo de los mares, de su barco y de los piratas en el por mucho tiempo… pero se maldito de Mcfullor… engaño a mi padre y lo traicionó, hundió mi nave… mato a todos y destruyó todo lo que era mío, el pagara por eso… pagará por lo que hizo- Connor pudo ver en la chica una gran tristeza… sabía lo terrible del dolor… de perderlo todo… de cierto modo … eran parecidos

- descansa… mañana partiremos temprano – dijo el moreno – tenemos trabajo que hacer – no lo noto debido a que le dio la espalda al salir, pero la chica dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al saber que le aceptaba.

El camino hacía el pueblo era largo, la chica estaba mucho mejor y andaba a prisa, Connor decidió que lo mejor era de cierto modo entrenarla, si iban a encontrar a su objetivo lo mejor era que este no les viera llegar, un asesinato silencioso siempre era mejor. Durante todo su camino le enseño a trepar, a usar los cuchillos, la espada apropiadamente e incluso el arco, toda técnica que le ayudara a sobrevivir.

Algunos días pasaron, ya estaban cerca del poblado pero la tarde estaba cayendo por lo que decidieron acampar en un lugar seguro y continuar con el entrenamiento, comenzaron trepando algunos árboles, la idea era atrapar al otro, Connor estaba por tomar a la chica cuando la rama en la que estaban se tronó, ambos cayeron en un grupo de hojas, ella estaba sobre de él, cuando la chica levanto el rostro la mirada de ambos se cruzo, las sensaciones aumentaron, él al sentirla sobre él, al tomar con sus manos su cintura sintió una emoción fuera de cualquiera conocida, ella al tenerlo debajo, al posar sus manos sobre su fuerte pecho recibió una descarga eléctrica tan fuerte y a la vez tan deliciosa que no quería que terminara, pero el encanto se acabo, de pronto se separaron mirándose nerviosos y avergonzados

- será mejor que descansemos un poco, mañana llegaremos al pueblo y debemos estar listos – dijo Connor rompiendo el incomodo silencio que de pronto se había presentado

- si tienes razón…- contesto la chica poniéndose de pie

El pueblo de Cold River no era muy grande, se distinguía más que nada por ser prácticamente una villa para familias adineradas, generales retirados o granjeros muy prósperos, Le Ann sabía muy bien como moverse entre los mercaderes del lugar, y fácilmente había averiguado en que mansión se encontraba su objetivo, Connor sentía cierta emoción por trabajar con ella, era decidida y algunas veces terca siempre sin perder el rumbo, tal vez ella podría ser una más de los asesinos de su grupo… tal vez y solo tal vez con ello… podría convencerla de quedarse con él… es decir… con ellos.

La noche cubría la mansión en su totalidad, solo era alumbrada por algunas luces en el patio y en la parte superior la misma, Connor y Le Ann se movían entre las hiervas en el lugar, silenciosamente exterminaban uno a uno los soldados a su paso, pronto ingresaron al edificio cubiertos por la discreción, pero ignoraban que McFullor sabía que tarde o temprano vendrían por el y al ver que faltaban hombres adivino que ya estaban en el lugar, hizo sonar la alarma y de inmediato más guardias llegaron hasta ellos, la chica sabía que aquel hombre estaba cerca, detuvo su paso mientras corrían hacia el salón, el asesino se paro poco después que ella para que ver que sucedía

- tu sigue adelante, yo me haré cargo de ellos

- pero… Le Ann

- estaré bien, acaba con ese maldito – grito la chica al tiempo que se lanzaba al ataque, Connor no diciendo más corrió en sentido contrarío listo para encontrar a su presa, McFullor estaba en la ultima habitación del pasillo, listo, aguardando en la silla de su escritorio con una espada y una pistola en la mano, la puerta del cuarto se abrió despacio y preparado el hombre se puso de pie con la idea de sorprender al asesino, pero al terminar de abrirse la puerta noto que no había nadie del otro lado, el ruido de la ventana abriéndose le dio a entender en donde estaba aquel que había llegado para exterminarle

- muy listo chico, me has sorprendido y atrapado… ¿vas a matarme supongo?

- hay cosas que debo saber antes, ¿por qué quieres el oro?

- temo que nunca encontré el oro, si bien tengo los mapas que indican en donde están, no tuve tiempo para ir por él

- ¿para que lo necesitas?

- la riqueza siempre ayudara a quien la tenga – el hombre se puso en posición de pelea y le reto, Connor se puso listo y saco su espada, más guardias habían llegado al lugar y mientras el asesino se defendía de uno el otro le atacaba, poco a poco fue exterminando a cada uno hasta que finalmente quedo solo su presa, este muerto de miedo hecho a correr fuera de la sala y por los pasillos de la mansión que ahora comenzaba a quemarse debido al fuego empezado por la batalla seguramente de la chica. Corrió a toda prisa tras el llegando hasta el patio en donde se trepo por el muro, la barda y algunos peldaños para darle alcance por arriba a su enemigo y luego sin más se lanzó sobre de él enterrando su cuchilla en su cuello.

- ¡Connor!, salgamos de aquí – grito la chica desde una de las ventana, el asesino corrió hasta ella y juntos salieron de la mansión.

Salieron del poblado sin causar más problemas o llamar la atención, abordaron un barco y salieron a altamar rumbo a la casa del joven, no tardarían mucho, el barco era mucho más rápido, salieron a la borda para tomar aire y mirar así la luna, o al menos eso hacía Connor, este se giró notando que la chica hacía una curación improvisada en su mano, una herida por espada leve, el nativo tomo entre sus manos la de ella y le ayudo con el vendaje

- me alegra que sólo recibieras esta herida

- de verdad no tenías de que preocuparte…

- lo se pero no puedo evitarlo… -dijo el muchacho al tiempo que teminaba con su trabajo y llevaba la mano de la chica hasta su pecho sobre su corazón- no se porque, pero cada vez que estoy contigo, cada vez que pienso en ti mi corazón se acelera… y me agrada la sensación… no quiero perderla, si te pierdo a ti, no creo que pudiera volverla a sentir

- Connor … - la chica no pudo continuar pues fue interrumpida por los labios del hombre sobre los de ella, sin pensarlo comenzó a corresponder el beso que al poco tiempo se volvió un poco más apasionado, estaba claro que aquello sería el comienzo de algo mucho mayor y mejor.

Algunos días habían pasado ya desde su encuentro en el barco, el pueblo de Connor había hecho una gran fiesta para celebrar el aniversario de su formación, todos comían, bebían y disfrutaban del momento, Le Ann dejo su copa en una de las mesas y emprendió su camino a la mansión hasta el balcón de su alcoba, se sentía un poco extraña, todo aquello le había recordado sus tiempos viviendo en el barco y con la tripulación de su padre, ellos también habían sido una familia, una gran familia que habían dado su vida por al menos salvar la de ella y ahora en este nuevo lugar sentía que de alguna forma había regresado ahí, debería de estar feliz, de disfrutarlo sin embargo lo único que podía sentir era nostalgia y añoranza por aquello que ya había perdido.

- ¿estas bien? – pregunto el moreno saliendo al balcón también, le había visto salir de la fiesta y en silencio le había seguido, la vió mirando a la nada y no pudo evitar ir con ella para saber que le estaba molestando

- estoy bien… es una gran fiesta la que tienen en la taberna

- y tu deberías estar disfrutando de ella…

- todo esto… me recuerda tanto a mi antigua familia… me recuerda tanto que lo he perdido todo...

- Le Ann… - dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a ella tomando su mentón- si algo se es que jamás recuperaremos a los que hemos perdido, pero te aseguro que a ellos no les gustaría que siguieras viviendo en su recuerdo, has perdido muchas cosas… pero has ganado algunas otras… tu me has hecho ganar a mi… tantas cosas … Le Ann- decía al tiempo que se acercaba hasta su rostro para tomar de nueva cuenta esos labios a los que se había vuelto adicto. La chica le beso con igual pasión y entendió que en el fondo el tenía razón, había perdido su camino, pero había encontrado otro que le llevaba a él… a la paz con él.

Algunos meses habían pasado ya, la mayoría de los habitantes en la villa continuaban con una vida feliz y completa, una tarde un hombre de Winters había llegado hasta la mansión con una nueva misión, los dos últimos miembros del grupo de Mcfullos se encontraban cargando municiones y provisiones para armar una nueva revuelta, una por mar y una por tierra, un barco había sido preparado para contraatacar al batallon enemigo por mar mientras que otro pequeño ejercito había sido armado para la tierra, Connor y Le Ann habían decidido apoyarlo, la joven ayudaría en el ataque por mar y el moreno por tierra

Le Ann había llegado hasta el puerto, sería capitana de esa nueva nave y haría pagar a esos templarios por el hundimiento de muchas otras que no hacían más que recordarle su propia perdida, les haría pagar hasta la última alma que habían tomado.

El mar estaba agitado, la tormenta se acercaba, pero más que todo el enemigo se acercaba, Le Ann puso a sus hombres listos para el ataque, el enemigo ya le había visto y ahora iba a toda prisa contra ella, el ruido de los cañones lleno el horizonte, una a una las naves enemigas caía ante la tripulación de la asesina, sin embargo justo antes de que la nave principal se incendiara una bala de su cañón llego hasta el polvorín de la de Le Ann, de inmediato la chica ordeno a la tripulación salir antes de que fuera tarde, ella corría detrás del ultimo hombre listo para salir, pero uno de los maderos del piso se había roto atrapando su pierna, el hombre trato de regresarse para ver que pasaba con la chica, pero esta le indico que siguiera adelante, justo antes de que este se fuera le miro y en ella pudo ver su respuesta, un capitan siempre se hundía con su barco, la nave explo expulsando al marinero que había sido recogido por el resto de la tripulación en los barcos salvavidas, frente a ellos se quemaba y se hundia la nave… con su gran capitan.

Connor había regresado hasta su mansión luego del éxito de su misión, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar el Sr. Winter y a otro grupo de hombres en el lugar, pero mucho más grande fue su sorpresa … y el dolor al enterarse de lo que había pasado, algunos de los marinero en el lugar así como el buen doctor y el carpintero tuvieron que detener al joven que ante la rabia y el sufrimiento había roto algunos de los platos y los vasos sobre la mesa… tal vez el llanto se acabaría en algunas horas pero el dolor y el recuerdo le acompañarian toda la vida, cruel era la ironía, él le había dicho a la chica que se olvidara del pasado y continuara con su vida, pero lejos e imposible estaban esas palabras para él ahora.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

Un año había pasado desde su encuentro con aquella mujer del mar, la paz en algunos momentos se había convertido en algo cotidiano, aun cumplía con sus misiones como asesino, sobre todo cuando Aveline necesitaba ayuda en su propio terreno, el haberse mantenido ocupado le había ayudado a aliviar el dolor por su perdida y ahora sentía que finalmente lo había dejado en el pasado… así lo hubiera querido ella.

Ahora había un nuevo tema que llamaba su atención, algunos habitantes de Boston y muchos de los viajeros de la frontera contaban historias sobre una mujer, una aborigen que ayudaba a los suyos, era feroz, implacable en su ataque y rápida como un gato montes, nadie le había visto a ciencia cierta, no sabían en realidad su apariencia porque la chica era discreta, lo ultimo que sus victimas veían era el brillo de su hacha justo antes de su ataque… victimas… victimas que eran victimarios que al final recibían su castigo gracias a ella.

No sabía que, pero algo le impulsaba a seguir aquella historia, a encontrar a "el demonio de la muerte" como le llamaban e intentar averiguar que era ese mito en realidad. Su informante le había llevado hasta una de las reservas en la que prisioneros aborígenes eran tomados y encarcelados por actos poco creíbles, acusaciones falsas que hacían que los internaran en celdas y bajo condiciones inhumanas que no hacían más que enfurecer al joven asesino. Se escabullo entre las hojas y los arbusto hasta llegar a aquel camino que según entendía era recorrido por los carceleros por las tardes cuando llevaban nuevos prisioneros hasta su refugio, subió por uno de los árboles y aguardo, espero por pistas que le ayudaran a elegir su siguiente paso, seguramente aquella mujer aparecería y entonces sabría si otro de los rumores sobre ella eran ciertos… si de verdad era ella un templario...

Tal y como lo supuso la carreta con los nuevos prisioneros se acercaba, desde su escondite en las alturas pudo ver como eran golpeados y maltratados los miembros de una tribu nativa, moría por ir y ayudarles pero debía esperar un poco más, entonces lo noto, algo se movía por entre los arbustos, era rápido y decidido, aquella sombra subió por una de las rocas y de un salto callo sobre el carruaje, derribo a los dos guardias de atrás y con su hacha termino con el conductor, con esa misma arma rompió las cadenas de los aborígenes y les dejo ir para luego observarles marcharse.

Connor se sorprendió al mirarla más de cerca, usaba su tradicional atuendo de color azul, piedras, varitas y huesos formaban el collar y el cinturón que le adornaban al igual que las plumas que insertaba en su negro cabello amarrado en un par de trenzas. Entonces la chica guardo su arma en su cintura y comenzó con su camino de vuelta a las sombras, el joven asesino sabía que aquella mujer se había dado cuenta de su presencia, pero por lo visto no le había importado, así mismo el moreno le había dejado ir, ahora que sabía quien era ella sería más fácil rastrearla.

Necesitaba más información y sabía que ahora solo un hombre podría proporcionársela, llego hasta la mansión del Sr. Winters quien al parecer ya esperaba por él.

- Connor muchacho, ¿en que puedo ayudarte? - dijo el hombre para dar la bienvenida al muchacho mientras tomaba asiento para disfrutar de su é.

- necesito información, se que algunos de sus hombre ya se han encontrado con… "el demonio de la muerte"

- oh ya veo, así que estas detrás de "la Independiente"

- la … ¿independiente?

- ese es su nombre clave… me temo Connor… que ella es un templario, por lo que se es parte de ellos aunque tal vez no de forma completamente directa, pero recurren a ella cuando se trata de misiones especiales - dijo el hombre bebiendo de su taza

- pero ella estaba ayudando a esa gente… ¿por que los templaron querrían que hiciera eso?

- tal vez es una misión especial… lo único que sabemos es que se esconde en la región norte de la frontera y puedo asegurarte… que es peligrosa… tal vez no debas meterte con ella

- si lo que dices es cierto y ella es un Templario… mi deber es acabarle… muchas gracias por la información Sr. Winters

- pero Connor…- trato de decir el hombre, pero el asesino ya había salido de la habitación y de la mansión

Sus pasos le llevaron hasta la parte norte de la frontera, el invierno comenzaba a sentirse, las hojas de los árboles caían constantes sobre el suelo lo que hacía más difícil el encontrar y descifrar los rastros sobre el, aunque si había encontrado pistas sobre el lugar donde posiblemente "la independiente" se ocultaba.

Llego hasta un plano pequeño en el bosque donde claramente se podía ver la luz de una fogata, con cuidado y procurando toda la discreción posible se acerco hasta el lugar, subió por uno de los árboles y desde allí observo a la joven de traje azul que sostenía unas hojas y unos mapas en su mano.

- ¿quién esta ahí? – dijo la chica poniéndose de pie con su hacha en la mano – sal ahora de tu escondite, se que estas ahí – Connor no tenía razón ya para seguir escondido, ya le habían detectado y no habría forma de volverse a esconder de ella.

- tranquila… no pienso hacer nada… al menos no aún - dijo el chico saliendo a la luz del fuego

- ¿quién demonios eres?, ¿como me encontraste? -pregunto la joven bajando su arma, por increíble que le pareciera estaba bajando un poco su guardia

- me temo que mucha gente ha notado tu presencia – Connor no entendía del todo porque la trataba… con tanta calma… después de todo era un templario por lo que había escuchado, sin embargo y pese a todo no se sentía amenazado por ella, por el contrario al saberla una nativa igual que él… le hacía sentir que no tenía que lastimarla – no fue problema conseguir información tuya, aunque no la tengo toda – la chica le miro con ira, ¿quién se creía que era ese hombre?, si lo que quería era atemorizarla estaba muy equivocado, nunca se había distinguido por ser una presa

- no has contestado a mi pregunta, no me haz dicho quien eres – dijo ella con su mano en su tomahawk lista para atacar en cualquier momento, lo extraño era que hasta ahora le había dejado vivir, cualquier otra persona hubiera muerto en el momento en el que le detectara cerca de ella

- la pregunta es ¿quien eres tu… templario?… es extraño pero pese a que trabajas para ellos, has atacado a algunos de sus grupos

- ¡ha!- dijo ella dándole la espalda acercándose a la fogata – templario o no… asesino o no, no me importa, yo haré lo que sea para defender a mi pueblo, es lo único por lo que estoy luchando

- nuestras causas no son tan diferentes

- no te atrevas a compararme contigo… no somos iguales… si has venido a matarme inténtalo de una vez, tengo otra diligencias de prisioneros que atacar

- si la diligencia que viene de Woodwery es lo que intentas atacar, temo decirte que te están esperando y no será sencillo que lo logres tu sola

- ¿por que me dices eso? ¿me estas ayudando?

- porque como te dije antes, comparto tu causa… mi nombre es Connor y estoy dispuesto a ayudarte a liberar a esas personas, a nuestras personas - contesto el moreno con calma en la voz y en la mirada, lo que al parecer compartió con la dama frente a él.

- Alsoomse… - contesto ella recibiendo una mirada de duda en aquel el hombre - mi nombre es Alsoomse y es hora de trabajar.

La diligencia se acercaba despacio por el bosque hasta su objetivo, si querían ayudar a esa gente tendrían que hacerlo antes de que llegaran al fuerte, de lo contrario no podrían resscatarles, las fuerzas que había en aquel lugar asegurado eran grandes hasta para ellos y no solo podrían estos salir heridos, si la gente de su pueblo también.

Connor fue el primero en saltar de rama en rama hasta la punta de uno de los árboles, desde ahí diviso la carreta que se acercaba, la independiente vio su señal y salió al camino interceptándola

- ¿pero que tenemos aquí?, no me digas jovencita que has venido a tratar de salvar a tu gente, lo mejor es que aceptes tu destino y subas a la carreta… pues como ves – decía el hombre al tiempo que daba una seña para que más guardias salieran de la carreta rodeando a la chica – te estabamos esperando

- lo se y fue por eso que acepte compañía – dijo la joven poco antes de que Connor saltara del árbol y matara a los guardias detrás de la carreta, ante la confusión la chica de azul comenzó a eliminar a los que se encontraban al frente, al poco tiempo las fuerzas enemigas se habían reducido y el comandante comenzaba a sentir miedo, tanto que salto de la carreta corriendo para buscar refugio, pero la chica no le dejaría marcharse tan fácilmente para que alertara a sus compañeros, enfoco su vista a él y lazó su hacha directo a su espalda haciendo que este cayera sin vida al suelo, pero ahora sin su arma era vulnerable, otro de los guardias lo había visto y se lanzó al ataque con su espada apuntando a la chica, Connor lo había visto también y sin pensarlo se interpuso recibiendo una herida profunda en su hombro, Alsoomse tomo la tomahawk del asesino y con esta elimino al guardia y libero a los hombres cautivos que de inmediato decidieron ayudar a la pareja eliminando a los enemigos restantes para luego escapar, la independiente miro a Connor recargado en el tronco de un gran árbol que ahora comenzaba a teñirse de rojo debido a la sangre que derramaba el asesino, tal vez eran enemigos, miembros de grupos completamente diferentes… pero seguían una misma causa, él le había ayudado y aun siendo quien era… Alsoomse tenía orgullo, y su orgullo no le permitía dejarle ahí, no después de lo que había hecho por ella y por su gente, se acerco hasta el moreno y paso uno de sus brazos por su cuello mientras lo tomaba de la cintura, lo importante en ese momento era salir de la vista de todo enemigo.

Caminaron por entre la nieve hasta el refugio formado por rocas y las ramas de un gran árbol, aquella cueva era perfecta para pasar la noche, Alsoomse había prendido una fogata y en ella había derretido algo de nieve formando agua caliente, tenía que revisar la herida y limpiarla para que pudiera sanar, la perdida de sangre había hecho al asesino perderse en fiebre, cerraba sus ojos recargado en la pared de la cueva resistiendo el dolor, la joven se acerco hasta él y despacio fue separando los botones de su traje desprendiendo poco a poco la tela de su piel, por un momento y por increíble que pareciera se impresiono por lo fuerte de aquel moreno pecho, marcado por cicatrices de guerra y por músculos gracias a su duro entrenamiento, la joven movió un poco su rostro despejando su mente de aquellos ridículos pensamientos y continuo con su trabajo, limpio la herida que había finalmente dejado de sangrar, calentó la punta de una de las flechas y con esta la cauterizó para finalmente cerrarla y dejarla sanar, el dolor había sido intenso, Connor lo había soportado deteniendo un grito en sus labios, cuando finalmente la chica termino se dejo caer en su hombro, en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello de la chica tratando de recuperar el ritmo de su respiración, sin quererlo la escencia de la chica llego hasta sus pulmones fascinándolo, trayendo a él una sensación que creía había olvidado, Alsoomse de alguna forma se sentía cómoda con la cercanía del hombre, algo… tal vez lastima por él le hacía dejarlo a su lado, le hacía rodearlo con los brazos como tratando de calmar… el dolor en él. Lentamente los labios del muchacho comenzaron a subir por el cuello de la chica rozándolos, seguían con su camino hasta que llegaron a los labios de la misma.

-… Le Ann…- pronuncio Connor antes de tomar los labios que tenía al frente, la joven independiente se sorprendió al principio por aquella acción, poso sus manos en su pecho con la intención de detenerle, de apartarlo de ella, pero al sentir aquellos calidos labios, al dejarse llevar por aquel beso, simplemente no pudo hacerlo y por el contrario comenzó a corresponderlo. Cuando el gesto termino, cuando él se separo de ella quedando inconciente por la fiebre y el cansancio la chica le observo, había escuchado perfectamente como le había llamado con otro nombre, estaba claro que no era ella a quien besaba y sin embargo tenía que admitir que la sensación que había producido en ella, había sido algo completamente singular… tenía que alejarse de él, había cumplido con salvarle, ya no le debía nada y era libre de marcharse, le cubrió con sus ropas y al amanecer del otro día partió sin más.

Connor había despertado al otro día confundido, imágenes de lo que había pasado en batalla estaban presentes en él, pero de haber llegado a la cueva todo era disperso y confuso, en nada le ayudaba la ausencia de la joven, esta le había dejado sin explicación alguna más sabía que ella le había ayudado. Sabía además que la misión de la independiente no había terminado, podría rescatar y destruir cuanta caravana con prisioneros pasara por el camino al fuerte, pero mientras ese fuerte existiera su gente nunca estaría a salvo, sabía que seguramente ese sería su próximo objetivo y por más que lo negara sabía… que no la dejaría sola.

La joven de azul observaba fijamente el fuego que danzaba frente a ella en su campamento improvisado, tenía que prepararse fisica y mentalmente para su ataque al fuerte, era una misión difícil, una apuesta cuyo precio sería la muerte, pero no podía detenerse, se había prometido ayudar a su gente y nada evitaría que lo hiciera o por lo menos eso pensaba ella y es que en realidad ya no pensaba, a cada momento se metía en su mente el recuerdo del beso calido y amoroso de aquel joven, era una tontería pues había sido un simple toque y sin embargo no podía olvidarlo, la sensación, la dulce sensación se repetía en ella una y otra vez con tan solo invocar el recuerdo, subió sus dedos hasta sus labios recordando aquellos masculinos tocando los suyos, pero el ruido de alguien acercándose a ella le alerto haciendo que se pusiera de pie en seguida.

- esta vez fue más sencillo encontrar tu rastro, creo que te descuidaste un poco – decía Connor acercándose a la fogata mirando de frente a la chica

- últimamente tengo la mente en otra parte

- entiendo lo que estas planeando, pero atacar el fuerte no te ayudara en nada, menos ahora que las tormentas de nieve estan por caer – la chica guardo silencio un momento, ese era su plan, estaba sorprendida de que el lo supiera, pero sabía muy bien que si su mente estaba distraída.. era a causa de él – aun si lo destruyes, habrá algún otro al que llevaran prisionera a nuestra gente

- ¿y que sugieres? ¿que no hagamos nada?

- no, destruiremos ese fuerte, llevaremos a cuantos podamos hasta mi villa, mientras haya gente buscando lo que las tribus poseen… esta guerra no terminara, lo más fácil sería defender un territorio en lugar de atacar uno

- si ubicamos a todas las tribus en tu villa… sería más fácil defenderles- termino la muchacha entendiendo el plan del asesino, algo muy malo debía de estar pasando con ella, pues estaba de acuerdo con ese plan- entonces hagámoslo, al anochecer atacaremos el fuerte.

Aquel fuerte estaba protegido por varios hombres del nuevo gobierno que se suponía ayudarían a la gente nativa de aquellas tierras, pero su ayuda no era más que el encarcelamiento y el robo de las propiedades de las tribus. Tanto Asesino como Independiente vigilaron por un tiempo el fuerte, habían contado guardias en la entrada principal y un menor número en la trasera, el problema eran los vigilantes que se encontraban sobre los tejados, desde ese punto mantenían una mayor área visual y el fuego de sus armas sería casi imposible de esquivar, si iban a rescatar a toda aquella gente necesitarían entrar con cautela al lugar

- necesitamos escabullirnos - comento la joven

- no podemos entrar por los tejados, pero los árboles son altos y tupidos con hojas, la oscuridad nos permitirá movernos bien ahí – despacio ambos jóvenes treparon de rama en rama, saltaron de un árbol a otro y cuando tenían la oportundidad caían sobre sus enemigos eliminandolos

Se acercaron hasta donde estaban encarcelados los hombres, las mujeres y los niños de una tribu no muy lejana, había algunos que llevaban meses ahí atrapados, algunos incluso no recordaban la luz del sol o no habían vuelto a hablar con otras personas por lo que la timidez ante ellos estaba presente.

- los sacaremos de aquí – dijo Connor inclinándose para estar a su altura, Alsoomse mantenía guarda en la entrada a las celdas, los soldados se acercaban y de inmediato dio aviso al asesino por medio de un silvido. No abrieron por completo la celda de los prisioneros, se escondieron entre las sombras y esperaron a que los guardias entraran alarmados por la falta de algunos de sus compañeros, nunca notaron a los dos nativos que llegaron por detrás de ellos y les eliminaron.

- Tenemos que apresurarnos, más guardias están en camino

- Lo se - decía el asesino mientras abría la reja- todos ustedes sígannos y no se alejen, ocultense si lo indicamos – continuaba el joven mientras las personas seguían saliendo de sus celdas

- ¿A caso estas loco?, no podremos sacar a todas estas personas sin ser detectados

- Vamos a sacarlos a todos, no dejaremos a ninguno aquí – la chica miro en sus ojos y entonces miro algo que tenía años que no veía en alguien más, esperanza, tenía razón no iba a dejarlos, habían llegado ahí con el único fin de salvar a toda esa gente y lo harían de una o de otra forma

- Me detectaran a mi – dijo Alsoomse con seriedad mientras Connor le miraba con duda- yo llamare su atención tu saca a toda esta gente de aquí, sólo tu puedes llevarlos a tu villa – grito la chica al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para salir corriendo del área de prisiones llegando hasta el campo en donde fue detectada al momento, los soldados conocían ya de ella y sin dudarlo al verle y conociendo lo peligrosa que era le siguieron, el asesino ya no podía hacer nada por ella, tenía que mantener lo dicho y llevar a toda esa gente hasta su destino. Cuidando no alertar a nadie más se escabulleron entre las sombras saliendo por una de las ventas del fuerte, la noche les cubrió haciendo fácil su camino fuera

La joven nativa por otro lado comenzaba a tener problemas, había logrado salir del fuerte y ahora corria por entre los árboles del bosque, el frío de la temporada invernal que se acercaba debilitaba el paso tanto de la chica como de los soldados que iban tras ella. Entonces los copos de nieve comenzaron a caer, el viento soplo con más fuerza mientras una tormenta de nieve comenzaba a cubrirlo, los soldados perdían la visión de ella y sin embargo uno disparo buscando al menos herirla lográndolo, la bala rozo el tobillo de la independiente pero aun así esta continuo hasta finalmente perderlos.

Lo habían logrado, habían pasado un día y una tarde escondiéndose en los bosques de la frontera, y finalmente habían llegado hasta la Villa de Connor, por ahora ahí estarían a salvó, pero para el joven asesino aquello no había terminado, aún debía encontrarla.

- ¿Connor pero que pasa quienes son todas estas personas?- pregunto Avelin que había llegado a la villa luego de saber lo que Connor hacía

- por favor ayúdales a instalarse mientras vuelvo, que ninguno salga de la Villa hasta que regrese

- ¿que? ¿A dónde vas? ¿Que es lo que sucede?

- todos ellos no estarían a salvo si no fuera por una persona, debo ayudarla

- ¿volverá por aquella mujer?- decía una de las mujeres más viejas recién llegada- ella es uno de ellos, un templario, ella estaba con esos dos hombres que llegaron fingiendo paz a mi aldea

- ¿un templario connor, es a caso una broma? - pregunto la asesina incredula por lo que su compañero decía e intentaba

- es gracias a ella que todos ellos están libres- decía el joven de piel morena mientras se daba la vuelta e iniciaba el camino a su destino pero Avelin camino detrás de él.

- ¿y que harás si la encuentras? ¿traerla también a la Villa? ella es parte de nuestro enemigo, ¿como puedes siquiera pensarlo?

- ella ha peleado por su gente y su tierra, simplemente no voy a dejarla- dijo con fuerza y claridad el joven al tiempo que finalmente salía del lugar, la joven asesina ya no dijo nada algo, algo había notado en esa voz que le decía que aquel no era un hombre tan solo pagando una deuda, había más.

Connor también mantenía esa duda en su mente, ella era un desconocida para el y no podía negar que sabía a ala perfección que era su enemiga, pero había algo más... Fuerte... Que le decía que tenía que ayudarla, tal vez era el hecho de que ella era como el, una nativa que buscaba el bien de su pueblo... Algo... Algo había en ella ... En el que no le dejaba abandonarla, llego hasta donde se encontraba el fuere, observo con claridad la destrucción y la lucha que se habían dado en el lugar, reviso cada esquina, cada detalle que le pudieran dar una pista para encontrar a la chica, sus habilidades especiales le ayudaron a encontrar una que le llevó a las afueras internándose en el bosque, las tormentas de nieve ya habían borrado toda huella de su paso pero el podía sentir su presencia, el delicioso aroma de ella, sus habilidades especiales le habían ayudado en esos casos sin embargo con ella era mucho más fuerte, mucho más fácil de detectar... Un momento ¿delicioso aroma? Pero en que tonterías estaba pensando ahora se preguntaba en joven mientras brincaba de una rama a otra completamente confundido por lo que había dicho y es que cada vez que pensaba en ella todo se volvía una locura, una locura tan grande como el deseo de tenerla cerca, eso no le había pasado a el antes, solo una vez cuando se enamoró de Le Anna, justo al momento en que esos pensamientos cruzaron su mente se detuvo, abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras trataba de retomar el balance de su cuerpo sobre aquella gruesa rama, y es que le perecía completamente increíble, imposible que... ¿Es que a acaso de verdad... Se había enamorado de la Independiente?, se conocían desde hacía my poco aunque tenía que admitir que cuando le conoció por el fondo de su mente paso el pensamiento de que era atractiva, que aquellos castaños ojos le jalaban a ella, le hacían perderse en ella, pero habían sido pensamientos tan rápidos y reprimidos por su deber al momento que no le había tomado importancia hasta ahora... Y ahora ya no podía dejar de pensar en ello... Lo importante era encontrarla, sus sentimientos ya los resolvería después.

La joven independiente estaba agotada, el dolor en su tobillo no le había dejado moverse con libertad, sin víveres y sin un refugio durante la tormenta de nive sus fuerzas se habían agotado, su final se estaba sellando, sin más fuerza por delante se dejo caer inconsciente sobre el suelo blanco dejando que la nieve le cubriera esperando por su muerte. No muy lejos de ahí el joven asesino había encontrado su rastro fresco, a toda velocidad corrió hacia ella para descubrirle casi cubierta por completo de nieve, llego hasta su lado y le giró para ponerla boca arriba, su huída no le había permitido cambiar de atuendo por algo más calentador por lo que su piel estaba completamente helada, acercó su oído a su pecho y descubrió que dentro de este aún había un corazón latiendo débilmente, la tomo entre sus brazos y le saco de la tormenta que se acercaba armando una pequeña tienda de campaña que uno de los habitantes de la aldea le había obsequiado tiempo atrás.

- me alegra que despertaras – dijo el joven asesino mientras aun frotaba un paño humedo en agua caliente sobre la frente de la peli negra

- ¿Connor?... como me..- trato de preguntar mientras se ponía de pie pero aun estaba un poco mareada por lo que el muchacho la tomo de los hombros para sostenerla

- encontré tu rastro… - Alsoomse le miro sorprendida por la afirmación pues le parecía imposible que aun después de varias noches de la batalla el asesino hubiera podido encontrar su huella, estaba por preguntar algo más cuando el dolor en su tobillo se hizo presente, al colocar su mano sobre este descubrió que había sido vendado y cuidado – descuida no es tan grave la herida, pero se que es dolorosa, sanará pronto- la joven independiente no sabía que decir o hacer, estaba agradecida y tal vez gustosa de verle, en realida estaba alegre de volverle a ver más luego de pensar que no sería así nuevamente, sin embargo había algo además de su orgullo que le impedía demostrarlo incluso a si misma, por mucho que ese hombre llamara su atención, por mucho que ese beso hubiera despertado algo en ella… aquel calor, aquel fuego y pasión en el joven no eran por ella… aquel sentimiento… no sabía si llamarlo … amor… no era para ella.

- No tenías que regresar por mi… salvaste a la gente del fuerte, eso era lo único importante

- No iba a dejarte sola, empezamos la misión juntos y teníamos que terminarla juntos

- No necesitas cuidar de mi, lo he hecho bien sola desde que era una niña

- Tu herida no lo demuestra – dijo serio mirando fijamente a la chica que no resistió esos ojos, tenía que apartarse de ellos y de la sensación que eso le provocaba, simplemente desvió la vista y se volvió a recostar afirmando que se sentía cansada y que quería dormir un poco más, Connor no discutió aquello y simplemente le dejo tranquila

Un día más había pasado, la tormenta de nieve comenzaba a ceder un poco, pero el asesino había decidido esperar hasta el atardecer cuando el viento frío había cedido para salir de la tienda de campaña e ir al río por agua y pesca fresca, Alsoomse ya podía moverse pero caminar aun le era un poco doloroso por lo que había decidido esperar por él, estaba dolida por lo que había pasado, por el sentimiento que tenía en ella, por maldita sea darse cuenta que estaba enamorada de él, a ella no le pasaban esas cosas, había sido educada por la vida para que nunca le afectaran de esa forma y ahora estaba envuelta en el. Lo escucho entrando a la tienda de nueva cuenta, se escuchaba que cargaba algo pesado que ahora dejaba a su lado, miro por entre las cobijas que la cubrían un poco y lo noto dejando un grupo de pescados en una vara a un lado, al parecer su hombro aún le dolía, pues lo sobaba un poco con su mano, entonces le vio abriendo poco a poco cada botón de su uniforme blanco y azul dejando con lentitud a la vista su fuerte y bien formado pecho, despacio dejo que se deslizara por su espalda finalmente desprendiéndose por completo de su piel, aquella tentadora piel morena, cada musculo en su torax marcado por su entrenamiento, por su vida en los bosques era una terrible tentación para las manos de la peli negra que apenada se giro sobre su lado y cerro los ojos calmando su ansiedad, ese hombre era demasiado atractivo para ella.

El joven asesino la escucho moverse, giro su rostro a ella encontrándose con la descubierta y fina espalda de la chica, sintió un leve cosquilleo en sus manos, no lo entendía, era la primera vez que se sentía así, pero estaba tan atrapado en unas sensación que le empujaban, que le hacían repentinamente querer estar cerca de la chica, querer sentir a la chica, sacudió su cabeza y bofo, ¿que tonterías tenían su mente en duda ahora?, el no era así, el no se caracterizaba por ser así…

- ¿aun duele tu hombro? – pregunto la joven casi en un susurro

- ya no es nada – Alsoomse se giró hacía él y le miro fijamente como queriendo decir algo más, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo, sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda ante el repentino nerviosismo, aquello le hizo temblar un poco llamando la atención del asesino – ¿estas bien?, ¿tienes frío?

- No es nada … yo

- Toma – dijo el joven mientras colocaba su saco sobre los hombros de la chica, esta giro su rostro hasta estar frente al suyo y le miro preguntándose por que el era tan especial para ella… reacordando también… que no era ella quien era especial para él

- Yo no soy ella…- dijo como un susurro mientras apartaba su vista de la de él pues esta le demostraba un sentimiento que le llenaba de un calor que llenaba incluso su alma fría, pero sabía que no era por ella - yo no soy Le Ann – continuo mientras trataba de apartarse del hombre pero este no le dejo, por el contrario hizo que volviera a mirarle fijando sus ojos en los de ella buscando la verdad – yo no puedo ser ella y jamás tendré lo que sientes por ella – trato de continuar pero repentinamente los labios del asesino estaban sobre los de ella besandole con tanta pasión, ternura y cariño que simplemente perdió el aliento, cuando finalmente sus rostros se separaron este sonrio de medio lado y hablo

- No quiero que seas ella, necesito que seas solo tu Aloomse – susurro el joven asesino antes de volver a tomar sus labios, la chica podía sentir en aquel beso toda la pasión que había en el joven, toda la pasión que había por ella, sin persarlo comenzo a corresponder el gesto mientras se estremecia por el contacto con la piel de su pecho, al sentirla temblar el moreno le abrazo más en contra de su cuerpo sin romper el beso que ya le robaba las fuerza a la joven, despacio le fue colocando sobre la improvisada cama, no sabía lo que hacía no, jamás en su vida se había sentido así, con tanta necesidad… con tanto deseo por ella, dejo que sus instintos tomaran el control, sus labios partieron de los de ellas hasta su cuello en donde continuo besando cada centimetro de su piel, su pecho, su plano estomago, toda ella fue presa de la pasión del joven nativo que estaba completamente loco por ella. Las manos de la chica por su parte subieron por la fuerte espalda del asesino y se perdieron en su cabello soltandolo de su agarre, el calor que su cuerpo le estaba proporcionando era único, no importaba que afuera hubiera una tormenta ella se sentía calida y protegida en su abrazo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se dejo llevar por esa sensación, por la necesidad de sentir al otro.

El viento movia la tela de la tienda en la que acampaban, Connor aun dormia con la mujer de la que se había enamorado a su lado, capturada entre sus fuertes brazos, Aloomse ya había despertado, sus ojos estaban perdidos en el movimiento de dicha tela, su mente no creía lo que había pasado, se había entregado … a su enemigo… ¿pero el realmente nunca fue su enemigo o si?, no estaba arrepentida, más algo le decía que aquello no era del todo correcto, se movió un poco, se giro para ver su rostro rozando involuntariamente su piel con la de su compañero lo que despertó a este

- ¿estas bien?

- Tu estas bien… ¿con esto Connor?

- Aloomse… - dijo en su susurro mientras se sentaba en su lecho – yo ya no tengo dudas al respecto, no las tengas tu… no le temas… a vivir con el otro, se que toda tu vida has sido solitaria, has hecho las cosas por tu cuenta, tu nunca necesitaste de alguien pero ahora … yo te necesito… y no quiero perderte…- la peli negra no dijo nada, se sento sobre la cama también y coloco una mano en su mejilla, con ella fue recorriendo, dibujando el rostro de aquel hombre fuerte hasta que sus dedos finalmente llegaron a sus labios, despacio se acerco a el y le beso delicadamente, como queriendo decirle a través de este lo que sentía por el, su respuesta… y la entendió perfectamente.

Se dice que formaron una nueva hermandad juntos, una más fuerte y unida, muchos les compararon con la pareja fundadora, su historia de amor era similar a la de ellos, a la de Maria y Altaïr, pero más allá de eso, más alla de la fuerza en ellos, demostraban una gran unión que dieron y enseñaron a su gente y lo que fuera que el futuro les preparara, estarían listos para enfrentarlo juntos, pues la independiente se había hecho dependiente del asesino.

* * *

Bueno así termina esta historia, un encargo que me hizo una amiga llamada Razzoo_20331 gracias por tus comentarios y por gustarte mis historias, espero esta también te guste


End file.
